


Hey there neighbor

by hanbincentric



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I hate myself, Lame attempt of smut, M/M, Please Forgive me, Smut, dont expect good content, dont read, i started writing this 4 hours ago, kinda ew, the neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbincentric/pseuds/hanbincentric
Summary: Jiwon hates hookups while Hanbin only does hookups. The neighbor au lmao check @hanbincentric on twitter
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Hey there neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT EXPECT ANYTHING GOOD. I STARTED WRITING THIS 4 HOURS AGO. AND I DIDNT PROOFREAD OR EDIT THIS SHIT SO IM SO SORRY FOR LAME ATTEMPT OF SMUT

Jiwon is pissed, mad, angry and _horny_? He couldn’t believe that his neighbor did everything just to get his attention. He ignored everything, at least he tried to. After the cake incident, his neighbor never stopped sending him prank food with notes saying lewd things that surprisingly made him riled up. 

He’s not a fan of hookups, hell he hates it. He despised people who do that. Why the hell would they have sex with people they don’t know? Why not get a boyfriend or girlfriend then fuck them to oblivion? 

But his neighbor is testing his patience plus he’s totally his type. Plump lips, lean body, nice ass, cute moans, needy whimpers, fuck it! He can’t stop thinking of the guy after almost fucking him in his living room. The guy’s kiss was so good. So so good that he almost forgot about his hate about people who does hooking up.

_‘Whipped cream for you <3 This is not a prank, just whipped cream for you to use. Pour it in my ass and eat me like i’m a fucking cake or whatever’_

That’s it. Jiwon is done with it. He’s gonna make this neighbor scream ‘til he’d lost his voice and he’ll make sure that he won’t be able to walk for a week.

Because who in their right mind would turn down this beautiful offer? He couldn’t stop imaging Hanbin with whipped cream on his ass as he eats the fuck out of him. 

Oh no. He’s hard because who wouldn’t? His neighbor has been sending him weird things with lewd shit notes since this afternoon. He tried his best to ignore the cute annoying neighbor but he couldn’t, not when this neighbor did not just sent him lewd notes but also nude photos of him with sex toys and shit. One of his favorites is that picture where the younger was sitting on a dildo with an evident bump on his stomach because of how big the dildo is with his lewd seducing face, tongue licking his upper lip staring right at the camera. He’d keep this photo forever.

_To: +8210221996_  
_Come over neighbor._

He clicked send and grabbed the whipped cream on the table. 2 minutes later, there’s a knock on his door, knowing who the intruder is, Jiwon opened the door, grabbed Hanbin on his knees and threw him on his shoulder like a bag of sack.

“Woah, hey there neighbor” Hanbin beamed, slapping Jiwon’s butt.

“You’re so going to regret everything you’ve sent.” Jiwon gritted that only made Hanbin giggle.

When they reached Jiwon’s room, the older threw Hanbin on the bed and took off his shirt.

Hanbin gulped in anticipation. He roamed his eyes on Jiwon’s body, not hiding how he literally eye-raped him, imagining lewd things with that body and that thorn tattoo? He’d fill that with hickeys.

“Strip.” Jiwon commanded as he took off his pants, leaving only his boxers covering his body.

Hanbin gasped when he saw Jiwon’s erection. It made him gulp a big lump of saliva.

“Wh-what?” Hanbin asked, unconsciously clenched his ass. Wait what? Why would he unconsciously do that?

“I said strip.” 

Hanbin shivered at the tone of Jiwon’s voice. He complied and removed all his clothes, anticipating Jiwon’s next move.

“You’re not wearing underwear? Are you really waiting for me to fuck you huh?” Jiwon smirked, eyeing the younger, who now squirming under his gaze.

“I’m not even doing anything and you’re starting to get hard.” 

Hanbin almost whimpered at Jiwon’s dark tone. He can’t stay still. He wants to touch himself but also wants to be a good boy in front of his neighbor.

“On all fours.” Jiwon demanded that Hanbin immediately complied.

“Lift your ass up.” 

Hanbin hesitated but Jiwon growled at his hesitation that made him whimper. He obliged and lifted his ass up, spreading his legs for Jiwon to have a full sight of his puckered hole. He felt embarrassed and exposed. He kept on clenching and unclenching his asshole in anticipation not until when he felt a nose poking his entrance that made him yelp and tried to flee but the older’s grip on his thighs refrained him from moving it.

“Are you clean?” Jiwon asked, inhaling the scent of the younger’s entrance.

“Hey! Stop doing that!” Hanbin complained.

“It smells nice. You took a bath before going here?”

“Yes. I was about to play with myself when I received your text and yeah I’m clean. I don’t do hookups that much. Only to limited people.”

“Okay.” Jiwon stated as he poke his tongue on Hanbin’s entrance and started lapping it. The younger whimpered at the wetness of Jiwon’s tongue as he grip the bedsheets and then he felt something poured on his crack.

Whip cream. Shit. Hanbin cursed loudly when Jiwon went back to eating him. 

Jiwon likes sweet food especially ass with whipped cream. That’s definitely his new favorite thing in the world plus the moaning mess in front of him. He hardened his tongue as hard as he can and poked it at Hanbin’s entrance as he spread his butt cheeks for better access. Hanbin clenches into his tongue and tried to touch himself but Jiwon slapped his hand away.

“Please” Hanbin begged, moving his hips as he fucks himself on Jiwon’s tongue.

“Touch me please. I want to come.” Hanbin whined.

“Hands on your back” Jiwon commanded which Hanbin complied immediately.

Jiwon removed his boxers as he pump himself while staring at the younger fucking himself at the mattress, whining and desperate for friction.

“Jiwon... please.” Hanbin moaned.

Grabbing the younger’s hips, Jiwon slapped Hanbin’s ass as he positioned himself at his neighbor’s entrance, rubbing his dick on his entrance, teasing the younger.

“Jiwon..” Hanbin whined, thrusting his has into Jiwon’s dick and sighed contentedly when he felt the head of Jiwon’s cock was already buried inside him.

“More..” Hanbin begged, almost crying.

Jiwon pulled out, smirked when he heard Hanbin produced a choked sob as the younger rutted at the mattress since Jiwon stepped back and watched the younger whining and cursing Jiwon for not fucking him.

“Alright. Move. I’ll let you fuck yourself on my cock.” Jiwon stated as he sat on his bed, resting his back against the headboard.

Hanbin climb on top of him hungrily and attacked Jiwon with a searing hot kiss. Biting Jiwon’s lip for entrance as he devoured the older’s mouth while rubbing his dick against Jiwon’s toned abs.

The younger reached for Jiwon’s cock as he guided it to his entrance and lowered his body slowly. He moaned loudly, feeling Jiwon’s cock stretching him nicely. They stayed connected for awhile, giving Hanbin time to adjust because fuck it, Jiwon is hugely huge. Jiwon controlled their kiss and tried his best to calm Hanbin down. Their kiss turned into passionate one, Jiwon sucking on Hanbin’s tongue as he tweaked Hanbin’s nipples which gained him a whiny moan.

Hanbin seemed adjusted pretty quickly and started fucking himself on Jiwon’s cock, moaning loudly as he go down, the older’s dick hitting his spot deliciously.

Placing both of his hands on Jiwon’s thighs as he leaned back and started grinding his hips, tongue poking out of his lips as he felt how Jiwon’s dick sliding through his walls slowl, his own dick slapping his stomach as he bounce up and down, precum dripping slowly from his stomach down to his hipbone.

Jiwon is enjoying the view. How his neighbor can this be beautiful, whining every Jiwon’s cock rammed to his sweet spot. He helped the younger fucking himself, meeting his thrust and hitting the right spot.

Hanbin came unexpectedly that shocked the both of them but Hanbin didn’t care, he continued fucking himself, still begging to be fucked harder. Jiwon complied. He flipped both of them and fucked Hanbin as harder as he could until he came inside of the younger.

“More” Hanbin whined when Jiwon started to slow down. 

Fuck it. Jiwon fucked him ‘til the younger begged him to stop. He tried every position that he knows and fucked the younger’s brains out, making sure that his neighbor won’t be able to walk this morning.

  
—

Jiwon pulled out slowly as both of them returned finally from being dazed and fucked. 

Cum dripped from Hanbin’s entrance while the younger clenched and unclenched into nothingness, whining softly for not being filled. 

Both of them felt sticky and sweaty but none of them moved. Hanbin’s face snuggled against Jiwon’s neck while the older was playing with the younger’s hair.

“Hanbin, let’s clean up. It’s too sticky” Jiwon whispered softly.

“Noooo ‘mtired.” Hanbin whined as he snuggled deeply against Jiwon’s neck.

“I’ll carry you come on.”

—

They were both lying down, cuddling after Jiwon finished changing his bed sheets.

Hanbin was admiring his artwork on Jiwon’s body aka hickeys as he tried to make another one on Jiwon’s jaw.

“Be my boyfriend.” Jiwon stated, sniffing the younger’s scent. Hanbin froze, not knowing what to say.

“I don’t do hookups Hanbin. If you want to continue this at least be my boyfriend. I’ll take care of you.” Jiwon proposed, cupping Hanbin’s face as he kissed Hanbin’s forehead softly. Hanbin melted at that.

“Uhm.. It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just that.. uh.. I never had a boyfriend.”

“What!?” Jiwon gawked, staring at the younger as if he he grew 3 heads.

“Ha ha yeah.” Hanbin blushed.

“Bu- but. How come.”

“I only do hookups. I don’t believe in love.”

“Uhm. I’ll make you believe in it.” Jiwon smiled genuinely. He can do this. He’ll do this. For this cute little fluff sexy baby in his arms.

“Okay, boyfriend.” Hanbin giggled pecking Jiwon’s lips.

“I can’t believe we’re moving backwards” Jiwon laughed, hugging the younger tightly. 

“I can’t believe I have a hot neighbor slash boyfriend. I win in life.” Hanbin yawned.

“I can’t believe I win you too, baby.” Jiwon whispered, smooching the younger’s fluffy cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading this trashy work. please leave kudos and follow me on twitter [@hanbincentric](https://twitter.com/hanbincentric) and maybe leave opinions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hanbincentric)


End file.
